Episode 5620 (7th November 2003)
Plot Peter feels angry and humiliated. Shelley is devastated and inconsolable. Kirk and Les are planning to report Fred to the Environmental Health Department as a result of their food poisoning. Fred tries to bribe them with cans of beer. Dev goes for dinner at Maya's flat. He is completely smitten with her but just as he's hoping to lure her into bed, Maya says she's too drunk and asks him to leave. Sunita consoles Shelley who hates herself for being taken in twice by Peter. Peter and Ken set off for the airport hoping to stop Lucy from leaving with Simon. They find Lucy and Peter is shocked when he notices that her tickets are for Sydney, Australia and not for Spain at all. Lucy admits that she and Simon are leaving for Australia where she has family and that there's nothing either Peter or Ken can do to stop her. Peter watches them disappear through passport control and realises that he'll probably never see his son again. He's heartbroken. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Lucy Barlow - Katy Carmichael *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) *Simon Richards - Jake & Oscar Hartley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Security Officer - Tim Hennel Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Maya Sharma's flat - Living room/kitchen *Manchester Airport - Exterior, check-in area and departure gate Notes *Final appearance of Katy Carmichael as Lucy Barlow. *Last appearance of Simon Richards until 29th October 2008 and final appearance of Jake & Oscar Hartley in the role. In the character's next appearance he would be played by Alex Bain and credited as "Simon Barlow". *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shelley feels heartbroken when Peter rushes away to save his son. Dev is confused by Maya's mixed messages. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,810,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Fred Elliott: "Most people you can calm 'em down with a nice piece of fillet and a couple of chops. Not Battersby... Never been 'owt wrong with a single piece of meat I've ever sold. But some people... there were this woman who come into the shop and she bought a pheasant. Then she brought it back and said it tasted 'gamey'. I told the dozy wench 'Pheasant is game. If you want chicken you should have bought a chicken!'" --- Harry Flagg: "I thought the pie were smashing, there's nowt wrong wi' me." Fred Elliott: "Ciaran, a pint for Harry here." Harry Flagg: "I remember Preston King saying, just before he died, how tasty his was an' all." Fred Elliott: "Ciaran, he's paying for his own!" Category:2003 episodes